Dekea's Blog
Chapter I: Dekea and Duty “We should arrive at Stelt before sunset.” Atast proclaimed this statement proudly. This was his third day being the leader of our team, since Taatoh was attacked by shadow leeches and going off with Makuta Venetraze, not as the friendly Toa of fire as we knew him before, but instead now as a Toa of shadow. The rest of us were also attacked, but Kadyx used her electrical powers to temporarily stun the leeches before they did enough damage, but they had already drained most of what light we did possess. The local Matoran have titled us ‘Toa Kynika,’ Kynika meaning “spirits of half-shadow.” I, Dekea, take upon myself the duty of writing this down, for the Matoran are afraid of us, and their elder, Kier, Turaga of Fire of Akyna Nui, wants nothing to do with us and prohibits any of them to record our existence. Therefore, I must do it myself. Our elemental abilities are now somewhat limited, for we can only use them combined with shadow, not one or the other. Our team currently consists of seven Toa: Atast, Toa of gravity; Kadyx, Toa of lightning; Kamahn, Toa of ice; Ahsia, Toa of water; Haddisi, Toa of plant-life; Nadhoku, Toa of air; and myself, Toa of sonics. Chapter II: The Problem and the Boat You may wonder why we were going to Stelt. Well, I am still wondering that myself. Since the event with Taatoh and the election of Atast being the leader, Atast had been bent on going to Stelt because that’s where the nearest Klakk was. “If a Klakk can heal a matoran of shadow,” he said, “then why not a Toa of shadow?” We all thought this was reasonable, and the vote was unanimous on going to Stelt. We would of gone right away except for one little problem. There was this Po-Matoran, Kyrka was his name, and even though Kier prohibited it, Kyrka wanted to come along. He said we needed a Chronicler, and he would be glad to record our travels “You wouldn’t want you existence to go unnoticed, wouldn’t you?” Kyrka was persistent, “What if something were to kill you and you life go unrecognized?” We knew the trip would be too dangerous for him and we tried in vain to convince him to go home. “You wouldn’t want to go to such a farland place like Stelt,” Nadhoku said to Kyrka, “you might never see your friends again, or your homeland, or Humi!” Kyrka seemed convinced but crestfallen. let us purchase a boat from the villagers..."]] “I know,” he sighed, “there are more reasons to stay than to go.” He looked toward the horizon watched some Gukkos fly by. Then he stood and walked back toward his village. We went to Kier and, after hours of debating, finally Turaga Kier let us purchase a boat from the villagers. All we had were widgets, but the currency for Akyna Nui was forms of Kairu, which were the new kinds of coins that were rapidly replacing widgets all over the Matoran Universe. So instead, we caught some Rahi, with each Toa going after a different species; Atast caught Kahu; Kadyx chased Mahi; Kamahn trapped Muaka; Ahsia swam for Ruki; Haddisi lured Ussals; Nadhoku eluded Gukkos; and I tamed Kavinika. Kavinika are about as hard to catch as their name to pronounce. These canine-like Rahi come in packs and sometimes surround you and attack from all angles. Did I mention that their teeth are sharp? Very sharp. Finally, I was able to gain the trust of a few of them, and I took the wolves and met up with my fellow Toa. We took our Rahi and traded with a boatwright for a normal-sized boat. Chapter III:A Stowaway and a Storm We set our sail the next day, thinking that our troubles would be over until we would get to Stelt. Later that afternoon, Kamahn sat down on a pile of supplies and a muffled cry came from beneath the stack. Kamahn got up and dug through the pile and-- (would you believe it) it was Kyrka. "A stowaway!!" Atast cried, but Kyrka just grinned and said, "I thought a lot about your trip last night and and decided that you might need help navigating--" "You shouldn't have!" Ahsia interrupted, "It looks like a storm is coming up you might be drowned." Kyrka shrugged and replied, "Alright then, I'll swim back." He turned around and seemed startled to see nothing but water. He looked all around only to see water, stretching as far as the eye can see. "I think I'm stuck with you." he shrugged, "Po-Matoran can't swim, anyway." Suddenly the wind grew stronger and sea mist sprayed in our eyes. Dark clouds filled the sky and thunder rolled. What had once been a peaceful, cloudless day had become a downright windstorm. The waves crashed and our small craft thrashed about. Then—it happened. Chaper IV: Kyrka Overboard When it seemed the storm couldn't possibly get worse, it rained. No wait, it hailed! Kohlii ball-sized chunks of ice fell hurled from the sky, breaking holes in our ship and ripping of the sails. When our boat started leaking Atast finally sprung into action. "Bail!!!" he yelled, "before we sink!" Our ship was almost filled with hailstones. Meanwhile, Kyrka was trying to save the supplies before they either were ruined by seawater or sipmly blown away by the wind. We were being buried by hailstones; the hail was adding weight to our damaged craft and sinking it. Suddenly, a bag of supplies was caught by the wind and went up in the air. Kyrka jumped in an attemp to retrieve it, just as the wind picked up and carried him through the air. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Kyrka being hurled into the angry waves below. Chaper V: Kadyx and Kyrka returns I woke up to find us shipwrecked. I was slightly surprised to find that I had survived the storm. I stood up and saw Haddisi lying in the sand a few Sio away. I walked over to him and woke him up. "Dekea!" he exclaimed, "but, where are the others?" "I don't know, but we should start searching." I replied. Suddenly we heard a splash in the water behind us, and we both turned to see what it was. Ahsia was swimming towards shore carrying Kadyx over her shoulder. I barely recognized Kadyx because her Great Rau was was missing. Haddisi helped Ahsia to her feet and I took Kadyx in my arms. "The boat sank completely," Ahsia stated, "and that's where I found Kadyx. The others may be trapped underneath. Will someone go with me?" "I'll go, Ahsia." volunteered Haddisi. "Dekea can stay here and watch Kadyx." Ahsia and Haddisi soon dove into the water. I looked into Kadyx's unmasked face. Poor Kadyx, I thought, what did she do to deserve this? What did any of us do to encounter such fates? Her heartlight was flashing faintly, but she was still breathing. I thought back to my days as a Matoran of Akyna Nui. I lived a simple life, monitoring the Kuai trading docks. I recorded all the imports and exports, their price in Kairu, their quantity, weight, rarity, and where it originated from. Then I remembered Kyrka, lost at sea. I presumed him drowned, for no ordinary Matoran, nonetheless a Po-Matoran, could survive such weather. Just then, Ahsia and Haddisi came to the surface, carrying Atast and Nadhoku. We revived them and they coughed up some water. "Ach ach ach ugh!!!" coughed Nadhoku, "why couldn't we have gotten an airship, instead?" We soon realized that one of us was missing: Kamahn. "Wasn't he under the ship?" asked Atast. Ahsia shook her head grimly, "No, he wasn't. I would've searched for him when Haddisi and I where rescuing you and Nadhoku, but we where running out of air. Should I go back?" Atast replied, "I think you should. The rest of us will scout on land." Ahsia had been gone for only about a minute when a tall figure emerged from the surface. He was a silver, armor-clad Titan, with wrist blades, boomerangs on his back, and a some kind of blaster, and he was carrying—I couldn't believe my eyes. "Kyrka!" I cried. The Titan laid him on the beach. I made an attempt to revive Kyrkam, and my efforts were not in vain, for he was coughing and spluttering and breathing air once more. Chapter VI: The Stranger Atast looked the tall stranger, "Who are you?" he asked him. "I am Hydraxon." he replied. Kyrka spoke up, "How can I ever repay you for saving my life?" In the midst of all this, Haddisi tooked thoughtful. "Hydraxon, huh." He looked directly at Hydraxon, his Kanohi Alsitu glowing slightly. A bright light shone around Hydraxon. After a few seconds the light went away, leaving in his place a confuzzled Po-Matoran. "What happened? Where am I? Where's Mahri Nui? The Ignika...it exploded...Ehlek zapped me..." he asked, looking at his surroundings. "I heard the tale of Hydraxon," said Haddisi, "he had died, and reappeared alive. I knew it had to be somebody else. You can learn a bit by studying the wall of Universal Chronicles. You should try it sometime." Atast turned to the Po-Matoran, "And what is your name, little one?" "My name is Dekar," the matoran answered, "and what is all this buisness with 'Hydraxon'? I never heard of him in my intire life!" Just then, Ahsia came to the surface and walked up the beach, empty-handed. "Any luck, Ahisa?" asked Atast. She shook her head woefully. "I even used my Elda, but the results are negative. But I did find Kadyx's Rau." Ahsia handed the mask to Atast, who placed it on Kadyx's face. Nothing happened. Atast's expression was grim. We all knew that lightning does not exist well in water. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Nadhoku went scouting for a local village for more information about this island, while Haddisi went looking for Kamahn. Kyrka and Dekar were carving figures in a nearby cliffside and making conversation with each other. I had almost forgotten about our journey to Stelt, and I wondered if Atast still wanted to go. Chapter VII: A Strange Discovery Nadhoku came back early this evening. "I found something...interesting," he reported, "It's hard to explain. Will you come with me, Dekea?" I obliged, and followed him into the woods. Walked and walked (and walked some more) until the moon rose full in the night sky, and I could tell that Nadhoku wad using his Kanohi Cadai to guide us. We came to a cave and entered it. Nadhoku searched through his bag that he carried, and pulled out a lightstone. We continued our way through the cave passage. It led on and on until we came out the other end...one the Surface Universe. Here land stretched as far as the eye could see, with a greenish smudge on the eastern horizon, which I thought must be trees. The ground itself was very strange. It was completely flat, with a warm vapor covering our feet, although the air was very cold. The moon cast an eerie glow on every thing, almost as bright as daylight. What really caught my attention was a crater towards the northwest. "You brought me all this way to show me a crater? Is that all?" I said, skeptical. Nadhoku didn't reply, but gestured to follow him. He walked toward the crater, and I followed. We reached the edge of the crater, and in the center was a huge meteor, about 75 Sio high. Nadhoku climbed down the side fo the crater and disappeared into the mist that filled the giant hole. I hesitantly climbed down after him. When I caught up to him, he was studying the surface of the meteor. "I don't know what it is," he murmured, "something seem strange about this meteor." I was still baffled, but slightly intrigued. I scanned the rock with my eyes, when I noticed a metal tabled embedded in the side of the huge stone. "Hey, Nadhoku," I said, "look at this! There seems to be some kind of writing on it." I pulled and pried at the tablet, and suddenly wrenched loose and I fell over backwards. It had seemed like the tablet came out not because of my own strength, but as if someone pushed from the other side. A large hole was left in the meteor where the tablet used to be. Then, a strange creature climbed out of the hole. He had had a head half the size of his body, two long legs, and organic, flexoble arms. He seemed to be wearing a mask similar to a Kanohi, with a hole with his mouth showing through. Then he spoke. "Akya hrakri. Chy ibyu Arysti?" it was like no language I'd ever heard before. I got to my feet and he noticed the tablet in my hand. "Cichyu adz lugist; coyma hrea taikya!" he said and pointed at the tablet. I gave it to him and and he turned to the hole and handed it to another one of his kind in the meteor. He said something and more creatures of his kind climbed out. Dozens of them, they were a variety of colors, and some had wings or tails or four arms, and these ones grouped together according to their variety. Some of them went back inside the meteor and started carrying out tools, food, and other miscellaneous items. They were spreading out in the crater, setting up tents and starting campfires. Nadhoku nudged me. "I think we should go back and tell the others what we've seen." I nodded, and we started our ascent up the side of the crater. Chapter VIII: Battle on the Coast Once we had reached the top of the crater, Nadhoku and I re-entered the cave which led downwards. We eventually came to the end, and walked back through the woods to where our fellow Toa were staying. We confronted Atast and told him all that we had seen. "Interesting," he mumbled, "You said that they spoke a strange language, Dekea?" I nodded. "If only Kadyx wasn't apparently in a coma. She could tranlate what those strange beings were saying and we could understand each other better." I mused. I walked over to where Kadyx was lying in the sand. We had moved her up away from the shoreline, and Ahsia had made a crude bed out of seaweed for her. Still sleeping, she actually looked quite peaceful. I wished there was something I could do to help her, but for now all we could do was wait. Then Atast spoke up, "We still don't known that much about this island we're on. Ahsia, Nadhoku, why don't you go and see if they're is anyone else on this island." The two nodded and headed of together into the woods. "Dekea, you go scout along the coastline. I'll stay here sith Kadyx." he said. "Ok, Atast," I said, and I followed the coast to the east." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ As I strolled along by the gently rolling waves, I got quite bored since I had been walking for about ten minutes now and I had seen nothing of any interest. As some clouds were passing in front of the full moon, the beach was suddenly cast into pitch black darkness. Everything was strangely quite for a moment, and then I head some soft rustlings in the undergrowth of the woods which bordered the coast. They seemed to get louder and closer to me, and I pulled out my Staff of Sonics just in case it was savage nocturnal Rahi or something. Suddenly, something came in hard impact with my chest and knocked me flat on the ground and pinned me down. My breath was knocked out for a moment, and the creature that was hoking me down snarled slashed with its claws. It hurt, and I winced in pain, but I soon regained my strength and knocked the brute off with my staff. I got to my feet and I realized that I was surrounded by the strange, lizard-like creatures. But I could tell that they were not Rahi, they circled around me with intelligent strategy. Most were standing on two legs, a few crouching on all fours. At that moment the clouds parted and the full moon shown brightly in the night sky, and I could make out my enemies better. They had long, lithe bodies, clawed feet and hands, short limbs, and each had a long, thin tail. But what surprised me the most was that they wore Kanohi. They circled around and around, coming closer as they did. Then suddenly they all pounced at me at once, but I used my staff to create a sonic blast that sent them careening. But this didn't stop them, for they were soomn back on their feet and preparing to atttack again. If they pounced again, I wouldn't be able to use my staff again, because I'd have to wait for its power to recharge. And they did pounce again. I tried to fend them off with the blade of my staff, but they were everywhere at once; ripping and slashing with their razor-sharp claws. Just as when I thought the battle was lost, a figure lept out of the woods, crying a battle cry, "Chrooomooosiiiiinaaaa!!" The figure landed in the middle of the brutes, swinging a long, thin blade. They flew in all directions, severed by the slashing blade, and finally retreated into the woods. The figure advanced towards me, and I realized that it was a female Toa. "Thank you for saving me. You were great out there, fighting those...uh..." "Mytuvakk." she said. "Oh. Right." I said, "Uh, I'm Dekea." "I am Chromosina, Toa of Color and Camoflauge. I'm pleased to meet you." We shook hands. Chapter IX: The Return of Kamahn We walked along the shoreline, Chromosina and I. I told her about our journey here and that we needed to find a Klakk somewhere. "Oh, and by the way," I said, "what is the name of this island?" "It is called Myhore." Chromosina replied. "There are many Matoran that live here, mostly refugees from Karzahni. But they say that a passenger boat from a place called Cahlra Nui is coming here today with immigrants." "Hm." I grunted. I watched the horizon as the sun rose slowly. "It's already dawn," I stated, "I'd better head back now." "Ok. See ya around!" Chromosina waved goodbye and disappeared in the woods, leaving me alone once more. I headed back down the shoreline, and after about an hour later I had returned to my fellow Toa. I walked up to Atast and told him all about the Mytuvakk, Chromosina, and what I had learned about Myhore. Atast looked interested when I told him about the immigrants coming today. "Maybe if we find the port that the passenger boat is going to dock, we can buy a boat if someone is selling one nearby, and we can continue are journey!" "Yes, we could!" I agreed, but then I paused, "But what about Kadyx, or Kamahn?" Atast sighed, "I'm not sure if there's much we can do about Kamahn. Ahsia couldn't even find him with her Elda. But I'm sure we could find a doctor to heal Kadyx." Convinced, I nodded. Atast then proclaimed to the rest of us what the plan was. He called Ahsia, Nadhoku, and I to come with him to find a port, and he told Haddisi to stay with Kadyx. The four of us headed off to find the port. ---- This next part is not written by Dekea as he is unaware of these events Haddisi had not been along for more than a few minutes there was a disturbance in the water. Suspicious, he stood up and readied his Morbuzahk staff. A tall black figure emerged and walked towards Haddisi. "H-h-halt!" said Haddisi nervously, his voice quavering. The figure ignored this order and kept walking towards Haddisi, and said, "Hi Haddisi! What's wrong? Where are the others?" Haddisi kept retreating backwards. "H-how do you know m-my n-n-name?" "Didn't you miss me? I haven't been gone that long, have I?" Haddisi stopped and lowered his staff. "K-K-K-Kamahn?" he said in disbelief. "Yeah, sure it's me! Have fikous been eating your memory or something?" Haddisi ignored the joke and pointed at Kamahn, "S-something's wrong w-with you, K-K-Kamahn." Kamahn stopped smiling and looked down at his hands, which were black. He looked at his legs, which were black too, and he realized that the ground was a lot farther down than usual. "What-what has happened to me?!" he cried. Chapter X: Directions We trudged through the forest, in a single file line, towards the west. We did not see anything interesting on the way, and it was not hard to find the port. About seven minutes after leaving Haddisi, we came to a very large port, with docks lined up along the shoreline, stretching a considerable distance. As we passed on of the docks, a large ship came up to it and docked there. We stood and watched as many Matoran came out with their luggage. On of them, an orange Matoran, asked us a question. "Hey, do any of you know where I can find a motel or something?" I replied, "Sorry, we don't live around here. Maybe you can ask him." I pointed at a security guard. "Ok, thanks!" the Matoran walked off. Atast nudged me, "Hey, maybe we should aks that guard where we can find a doctor." "Heh, good idea." I said. After the orange Matoran had left, we went up to the guard. "Ho, there! Officer Tuunyntean at your service! What can I do for ya?" Ahsia spoke, "Well, our friend is really sick, you see, like, in a coma, so we were wondering were we could find a medical doctor?" Tuunyntean sighed, "The only thing people are asking me to do today is give directions. Well, there's a doctor that works not far from here. Just go straight north up the coastline. You can't miss it." "Ok. Thanks for the help!" said Ahsia. We headed in the direction that Tuunyntean directed us to find the doctor. Chapter XI: The Doctor We walked up the street until we found building that said "Sushun, M.D., Walk-ins welcome" We entered the building and we were greeted by a Zi-Matoran receptionist. "Good afternoon, Toa!" she said, "Do you have an appointment sceduled with Dr. Sushun today?" "Well, uh, no, we don't," Ahsia stammered. The receptionist replied, "That's fine; walk-ins are accepted here. Dr. Sushun has a loose scedule today, and he will see you shortly." The receptionist promply left the waiting area and went into a back room. We waited about 5 minutes before the the receptionist returned. "Come with me," she ordered. We followed her into another room, where she left us to wait for Dr. Sushun. 5 minutes later, he finally arrived to our room. "Good afternoon," he said, "what seems to be the problem?" "One of out teammates has fallen into a coma," Atast began. "I see," said Sushun, "Do you know what may have caused them to go into a coma?" Atast explained to the doctor all about the storm, the shipwreck, and finding Kadyx unconscious underwater without her Kanohi. "Where is Kadyx right now?" Sushu asked. I replied, "She's on the beach where we shipwrecked; we left one of our teammates to watch over her." "Take me to her, and I'll see what I can do," Sushun started packing medical instruments into a bag. So we walked all the way back to the beach, with Dr. Sushun not far behind. When we reached the shore, an odd sight met our eyes. Haddisi was standing stock-still with fear. He was staring at a tall, dark figure who had his head in his hands and was sobbing violently. "I-I can't l-let them s-see me l-like this," the figure cried between sobs. He lifted his head and saw us standing there in confusion. The figure let out a cry of despair, turned, and ran into the jungle. "Kamahn!!!" cried Haddisi, "Wait! Don't run!" But it was too late; Kamahn was too far away to hear Haddisi yell. "What!? That was Kamahn?" the rest of us exclaimed simultaniously. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. I knew something horrible had happened to Kamahn. I knew tha Kamahn knew, but why was he ashamed? And I was going to find out. "Stay here with Kadyx!" I ordered, "I'm going after Kamahn." So I ran into the woods to begin my search for our lost teammate. Chapter XII: My Search Begins coming soon... Characters *Toa Kynika **Atast **Dekea **Nadhoku **Ahsia **Kadyx **Kamahn **Haddisi *Kyrka *Humi (mentioned only) *Taatoh (mentioned only) *Turaga Kier *Klakk (mentioned only) *an unnamed Ga-Matoran *Hydraxon/Dekar *Lots of Rhakren and Rhakren Subspecies *Lots of Mytuvakk *Chromosina *Tukei (not mentioned by name) *Tuunyntean *Sushun Category:Stories Category:The Archlord's Troop Category:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii